The Master's Performance
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "Chuck," Blair breathed. Her voice was inaudible, weak. She blinked thinking all would vanish, but it didn't. It was happening. She knew it did with him and practically every other man, but never in front of her. It was wicked, vile. It was Chuck Bass.


Title: _**The Master's Performance**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Chuck," Blair breathed. Her voice was inaudible, weak. She blinked thinking all would vanish, but it didn't. It was happening. She knew it did with him and practically every other man, but never in front of her. It was wicked, vile. It was Chuck Bass.

A/N: Beware of smut. I hope you enjoy and remember you have been warned.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair wasn't sure why she ever chose that night to go to Suite 1812, but she did. He had given her the key for what felt like centuries ago. But when she arrived it seemed as though he'd been waiting for her. She caught him in the most exclusive of moments yet his eyes told her another story. Dark brown orbs beckoned for her to come closer—to watch him in his sinister performance.

The door closed behind her. She felt her body go rigid and fists clenched at her sides. Her body was trembling. Teeth chattered as a shiver ran down her spine. Her stomach was twisted in knots. She felt uncomfortable at the thought of her eyes dropping, but she let them.

"Chuck," Blair breathed. Her voice sounded inaudible, weak. She blinked thinking it would all vanish, but it didn't. It was happening. She knew that it did with him and practically every other man, but never in front of her.

Chuck reclined on the bed naturally, but vulnerably. Pillows propped up his head as his chin dug into his chest. He stared straight at her between his parted legs. His body was tense, lips pursed, and nostrils flared.

He managed a smirk just to show her how pleased he was with himself. It was wicked, vile—it was Chuck Bass. And he was on complete and utter display for her. He brought one hand behind his head, but kept the other stretched down his stomach.

"Loo—look at it," Chuck ordered in a rasp. There was no pleading or begging, but a direct command. He may have been in a defenseless position, but she was under his control. Their eyes were caught in a deadlock gaze, but not for long. He wanted her to look somewhere else and they both knew she would.

"Okay," Blair whimpered. Doe brown eyes watered as they lowered both physically and to a level far less decent than ever before. The moment her eyes zoned in on it—all breathing within her momentarily stopped.

Chuck's strong hand grasped his pulsing member. It slid up and down with a twisted perfection. Then he held tightly at the tip while his thumb appreciated the tender curve of his cock. Pink turned to a deep red. His motions built momentum and it grew before her eyes.

Blair's mouth fell open. She had never concentrated on how big it actually appeared when they were intimate with one another. Her eyes widened and she gasped. It felt as if the room grew smaller around it. She thought it might explode.

"Com—uh," Chuck quivered. Her eyes flickered back up to his. He kept his mouth open, tongue visible. The crimson color now matched the shade his cock had become. He smiled rudely while eyes twinkled with a sensual delight.

Blair was drawn to _it_, the act of _it_, and him doing _it_ like a moth was to a flame. She advanced towards him, stumbling with a nervous giggle. Her hand reached up to wipe away a nervous sweat that drenched her forehead. Bones melted to goo and she fell to her knees in front of the bed. His face was gone. She stared directly at every virile and robust detail of his immense, epic organ.

"Oh," Chuck groaned. He pushed himself up so that his head hung between his knees. He smirked at what happened to her eyes when she saw his manhood come towards her at full speed. But then it stopped. She seemed disappointed. It turned him on even more than before.

"Touch it," he whispered. Even with such sexual pressure built up in his belly he kept an aura of calmness about him. He spoke freely. As if his instructions were something one would say every day.

Blair felt her knees shaking as they pressed into the carpet of his suite's floor. She smiled shyly, innocent as ever again. Her hand reached up, but stopped halfway. It felt like she was intruding on a moment only meant for him. It was the most enthralling bewitchment in the world though.

"Blair!" Chuck screamed in exasperation. She looked up at him like her hand had been caught in the cookie jar. Shoulders slumped and she seemed to bend closer to the floor.

He smirked and nodded towards it again. The vein in his forehead throbbed, but so did the one on his cock.

With girlish movements she leaned up on the bed and extended her arm forward once more. Her hand rested in the air above it. She licked her lips, but still did not dare herself to touch it.

Suddenly, his hand shot up and clasped around hers. He forced her palm around his heavy stick. His fingers forced hers to stretch up and down on his warmth. The skin didn't feel like she all expected it to, but that was a good thing.

Blair expected him to abandon her hand—make her take over, but he didn't. No, they continued to do the work together. He made her squeeze, stroke, and even rake her nails up and down his hard. After a while they developed an arousing pattern and she could look away, back up to his eyes.

Chuck opened his mouth. He first moaned. She showed her appreciation by moving against his hand. He gasped, but grinned with his tongue stuck out. Blair bit her bottom lip as the color in her eyes lit up.

"Explode for me," Blair pleaded. She felt like a mere mortal at the steps of Mount Olympus, praying to the God's for an eruption.

But that was her first mistake. One was never to ask anything of a God. And that night, Chuck Bass was her Zeus. His other hand snapped forward and grabbed the back of her neck. He yanked her forward violently and eyes narrowed.

"S—sorry," she realized. He wanted absolute control, possession over both her and her actions. And the moment this conclusion was reached she ached all the more for it to. She wanted to be Chuck Bass's sex slave if only for one night.

Chuck's features softened. He let up on his strong grip and instead began to massage the back of her neck. However, neither ever stopped their joined rubdown of his ample arousal.

And then his body took control. He and Blair both became servants to it. Chuck's toes curled and he bit down on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. His lower belly tightened to his thighs up to a point where it was all too much to bear. He started to thrust so violently that Blair's delicate hand had to hold on all by it's own. He was lost in an unforgettable orgasm.

"Ugh!" Chuck croaked. His eyes rolled back into his head and adrenaline turned to ecstasy. He exploded freely, everywhere on the bed, some onto him, and of course coated Blair as well. Toes uncurled and he fell flat on his back. His vision was fuzzy, but he didn't dare move a muscle.

Blair stayed still for a few moments. Then she rose and stood over the bed. She wiped her hands on it until they were clean, but still dirty in her mind. Then she rid of her stained dress and left it to rot on the floor.

"You're the most beautiful man I have ever seen," Blair whispered in secret to him. She climbed onto the bed, knees on each side of his body as she performed a bear crawl. Her lips started at his hip and kissed up to his chin. He was exhausted beneath her, but she did not dare take advantage.

Instead, she admired every inch of him. His ivory colored skin glowed in the moonlight. The dark hair on his chest seemed left with static electricity, but perhaps that was just in her mind. She giggled breathlessly to herself and grasped his shoulders.

"Mhmmm," Blair moaned. She nuzzled his cheek with her own and then fell onto his body. He didn't grunt and that made her love him all the more. Blair wanted his body heat—to be one with him like that had felt moments ago. And she wanted to stay like that forever.

"Don't ever lose that key," Chuck concluded with what felt and sounded like his last breath. His arms came around her form and then permanently hooked. Her body melted onto his. Their heartbeats matched. They truly became one and there was no going back.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: I know I may have a dirty mind, but I am literally shivering. Yes, my room is cold, but this may be the most expressive smutty piece I've ever written and posted. So how was it?


End file.
